Burgundy
Germanic (2-189, 260-449) Arian (450-499) Chalcedonist (500-533) Catholic (888-1477)|culture = Burgundione (before 486) Burgundian (since 486)|tech_group = Barbarian (before 888) Western (since 888)|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-476) Feudal Monarchy (476-500, 962-1477) Salic Monarchy (500-962)|tag = BUR|image = Burgundy.png|rank = Kingdom (before 962) Duchy (since 962)}} Burgundy starts as a Germanic Barbarian tribe located in Malopolska (near present day Lodz, Poland). Burgundy is playable from 2-189, 260-533, and 888-1477, and during those times, Burgundy stays relatively the same until it is annexed by France and Austria in 1478. Historically, the Burgundians contributed to the West Rome's fall by taking parts of Lombardia and Lotharingia from them. See also: France, Castile, Austria, Netherlands, England, Lorraine, Savoy, Holland, Brabant, Flanders, Nevers, Belgium Strategy Decisions Burgundy has a few different decisions it can take depending on where you want to go with your country. You can stay as Burgundy, form France, Germany (2-486 only), or form The Netherlands. Form German Nation (before 486) Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form French Nation (since 486) Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** Modern France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Dutch Nation Requirements: * This country: ** Primary Culture is Dutch or ** Primary Culture is Flemish or ** Is Burgundy * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Netherlands ** Holy Roman Empire ** Belgium ** European Union * Netherlands does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At peace * Owns core provinces: Breda (95), Zeeland (96), Holland (97), Utrecht (98), Gelre (99), Friesland (100) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Netherlands * If Burgundy, then: ** Change primary culture to Dutch ** Capital moves to Amsterdam (97) ** If France exists: *** Cede all provinces in the French region to France. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain gain a permanent claim on the Low Countries and Picardy regions. * Gain 25 prestige. * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions unless using custom ideas. Reform Government (2-189, 260-476) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform (2-189, 260-536) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Burgundian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Morale of Armies # +1 Diplomatic Relations Ideas: # The Order of the Golden Fleece: +1 Yearly Prestige # The Compagnies d'Ordonnance: -25% Mercenary Maintenance # Promote the Estates General: +50% Available Mercenaries # Reform the Feudal Army: +5% Discipline # Integrate the Towns in the Estates General: +10% Trade Efficiency # Allow Freedom of Worship: +2 Tolerance of Heretics # Create the Regiment System: +25% National Manpower Modifier Ambitions: # +10% Trade Steering Category:Countries Category:Burgundione countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Burgundian countries Category:French countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Arian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank)